As electronic devices become more and more popular, people's requirements on electronic devices are not limited to the improvements of the functions of these electronic devices, but they also include the appearance and maintaining convenience of the electronic devices.
Conventional electronic devices, such as computer displays, televisions and the like, substantially use materials with high rigidity, such as plastic, metal, glass, or the like, for the outer casing. The appearance of the casing is monotonous, and this casing cannot be easily removed or replaced, so it is not convenient to maintain internal components of electronic device for maintenance.